Paleah
Paleah only borders the continent of Dastow and is otherwise surrounded only by open ocean and some land to the north. In many aspects, Paleah is quite remote namely because it is so far from many prominent capital cities and is said to not have any ties to any trade routes. Even pirates don’t seem to sail anywhere near the Paleahian coasts. Bards of Dastow often sing of the folklore and legend that emanates from Paleah but their credibility is questionable at best. The expeditions of magic users, both arcane and divine, however have reported strange limitations. Upon entry past the border of Dastow and Paleah, magic users have said they feel a strong barrier and have said their magical capabilities are reduced to perhaps even a fifth of what they would normally be able to cast and in certain areas they were completely unable to cast anything. Even stranger, many have said they have gone and came out having felt like they had forgotten some magical abilities and spells almost as if they had been stripped of them. A few unlucky magical apprentices reported permanently having lost the ability to recognise and even read magic after leaving Paleah. However, the main reason the expeditions have been limited to Paleah is that magical items seem to become quickly unenchanted past the border within several minutes and potions have been said to lose their potency. Scholars from Cahyrst have said that the air feels different to anywhere else on Tella’ndor as if it is sapping magic and capping it, a probable reason for why it is so thick and hard to breathe. The most promising leads of the origins of the mysterious barrier came from alchemists. Alchemists found many markings scattered at random sites produced in blood, especially at scenes of disappearances. These seemed to resemble some sort of occult hermetic sigils but weirdly adapted in disturbing manners, clearly long lost to any modern alchemist. Oracles, shamans and some druids did manage to retain their abilities but it is still unknown what criteria is required to keep any magical talents. Surveyors and prospectors for potential mining and oil operations found many mines already in place. Some were collapsed, others were completely empty and others had remnants of inhabitants. Skeletons of semi human creatures with various deformities were excavated. Two heads, five eye sockets, 4 arms, wings and shells were just a few found incorporated into skeletons. No ore or oil reserves were found and their tools couldn’t make much impact on the stone. Dwarven geologists proclaimed how the stone was pressurised like in gemstones but had no colour and couldn’t fathom it. Migrants whom have tried to set up farm were unable. They have said that anything planted or cut somehow restored. Cut grass quickly spurted back out of the ground thicker and much greener. Any holes that were dug for crops filled themselves by the earth shifting over time. Any tree that was cut was replaced the next day and the cut timber had rotted into dust. Any loose shelter was often blown during the night. Most farmers gave up, and the others that had reportedly had success went missing with only their clothes found at the scene. Pirates and black-market merchants of Dastow often express the motto “Trade in bulk and often, anything anywhere and everywhere but never in Paleah”. Ocean giants and storm giants were seen patrolling coastlines and smuggling operations sometimes never reached their destinations, supposedly having fallen prey to the ocean. Few brave captains even dare to take the risk anymore, unless they are very well paid. During the minor crusades in 6E0560, originating from Dastow, those that were sent to Paleah noted abandoned, crumbling churches and temples in which presumably holy and religious figures had their faces censored and blacked out. More disturbing sigils were found smothered on the walls, including anatomical drawings of bizarre creatures . None of these churches had any graveyards. Deeper geographical expeditions by the crusades found much of the same thing until the crusades were suddenly cancelled in Paleah the very next year, leaving a very touchy subject for most clerics of Dastow. There was a time when clusters of extremely dangerous prisoners and criminals from South Vinevris were transported towards the border of Paleah and many were left to fend for themselves. It was said that this punishment was often worse than death, for the things these hardened lawbreakers saw were not of natural occurrence. Although the practice is illegal, it is still allegedly occurring in some rural parts and so many offenders tend to not risk doing anything that could send them there. Mercenary companies looking for a rapid influx of coin from Paleah were disappointed firstly and traumatised soon after by the things they saw. A large number of the creatures they encountered were giants. Stone giants, hill giants, cave giants, ash giants, cliff giants, taiga giants were often seen wandering and seemingly working together. Those were the creatures which they could name. The others were giantkin in nature but were foreign to them. The platoons liked to remain and travel through forests and these companies reportedly mapped out a lot of potentially profitable areas of Paleah and sold them to the highest bidder. The number of companies that were willing to take these risky trips decreased over the years. Stories of ambushes and squad wipe-outs steadily spread. Many gave details of semi-crude yet effective traps that were laid out at strategic locations and ambushes. Others witnessed beast-men of all sorts and hybrids. It was clear then that Paleah was quite nomadic and tribal in culture and very territorial. Of the notable companies still actively searching Paleah includes the Wulflings, the Black Hand Federation, the Burnt Breath Company and the Band of the Hawk.